granturismofourfandomcom-20200216-history
Lotus Elise 111R '04
|power = 189BHP |year = 2004 |drivetrain = |0-60 = 5.1 seconds http://www.carfolio.com/specifications/models/car/?car=119328 |distance = 13.8 seconds |topspeed = |aspiration = NA |games = Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo 5 Prologue Gran Turismo 5 }} The Lotus Elise 111R '04 is a small, agile sports cabriolet which features in Gran Turismo 4, Gran Turismo 5 Prologue and Gran Turismo 5. It is one of the few cars which can be Race Modified in GT5. Description This description is taken from the Lotus Elise 111R's GT5 page: The history of the Elise saw its biggest evolution with the changeover to the Series 2 in 2000. The exterior of the Series 2 was moved away from the rounded styling of the first model toward a sharper look with accented edged. At the same time, the range was further expanded. The 111 model with variable valve timing, the more luxurious 111S and also the Sports 111 with improved handling were introduced. Engine specs for both were a maximum output of 143BHP and maximum torque of 17.7kgfm, but later improvements raised power output to 156BHP. Meanwhile, a limited edition Type 72 was also released, giving homage to Lotus’ legendary F1 car, the Lotus 72. This model included various features such as the same classical colouring as the 72, designed to showcase the Elise’s appeal outside that of ‘merely’ a pure driving machine. However, the biggest highlight of the Series 2 was the 111R, first introduced in 2004. The Elise was given a Toyota-built 2ZZ-GE engine, a 1.8L DOHC inline-4 that was also equipped in cars like the Celica. All 111Rs were equipped with a 6-speed manual transmission and put out 189 BHP with 18.5 kgfm of torque. This pairing came about at the request of Lotus, who had been searching for a clean-burning engine for the purpose of exportingthe Elise to North America. This dream was realised with the adoption of the 2ZZ-GE and this, the 111R became the first Elise to land in America. Furthermore, the 111R was the first Elise in history to be equipped with 4-channel ABS. As a lightweight sports car, the Elise took a great leap forward with the Series 2. Acquisition Gran Turismo 4 In GT4, this model of Elise can be bought from the Lotus dealership for 54,410 Credits. It is not a prize car from any event in GT4. Gran Turismo 5 Prologue In GT5P, the Elise 111R costs 100,000 Credits from the Lotus dealership. Gran Turismo 5 As a Premium car, the Elise can be bought from the Lotus dealership for 54,400 Credits. =Lotus Elise 111R RM '04= The Lotus Elise 111R RM '04 is the Race Modified version of the Lotus Elise 111R '04, created by investing a further 134,500 Credits into the Elise using the Race Modify facility in GT Auto. The RM version has all upgrades installed except for NA/Turbo tuning, and is lighter and more powerful than the standard version. With full tuning, the maximum power can be raised as high as 319BHP. Notes Category:GT4 Cars Category:Race Modifiable Vehicles Category:Vehicles Category:Sports cars